Conventional power conversion systems usually use power supply switching in constant voltage or constant current control mode. In a power conversion system, turning on or off of control switching elements on the primary winding of a transformer periodically generates currents on the winding passing through the switching elements, thus energy on the primary side is transmitted to the secondary side, and AC current generated on the secondary winding is rectified and filtered passing through diodes and capacitors and converted into DC voltage supplied to the loads.
However, there is a problem in accurate evaluation of output current supplied to the load, especially under conditions of continuous conduction mode (CCM) and discontinuous conduction mode (DCM).
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.